Janessa
by Mrs.StarshineHedlund
Summary: Life is here Life is there but what if your life was in the hands of a vampire a vampire you love this is my story my Name is Janessa Tucker and i fell in love with Jasper Witlock -Hale Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

Janessa

Chapter 1: Bleeding Love

_The smell of burning woke me and my setting was wrong in place of my purple and white bedroom was a forest and I found the source of the smell, a small fire started in the middle of the forest. I got up to investigate and in that fire was a man with blonde hair and golden eyes, lifeless eyes I screamed not because of fear but of sorrow the man burning ripped a hole in me. Dreaming this dream I did not know who this man was but in the dream I was screaming the man's name "Jasper! NO! Jasper!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I slow back away and looked around "No! Jasper! Don't leave me!"_

Then everything faded out and I was slow waking up to the sound of someone's voice "Jane! Come on get up!" I felt a pillow hit my head I opened my eyes to the white of my comforter and another hit with the pillow; Sammy's pixie like voice rang out "Janessa! Get up!" I moved the cover off of me "there she goes, I'm going to get dress you do the same and don't try anything you know I can hear!" and with that she flinted out my room closing the door behind her. I sighed a deep sigh today was the first day of school for us Tuckers right now we are settled in Forks, Washington and going to Forks high school

I get out of my huge bed and pat over to my bathroom and get in to the shower. Oh wait I forgot you don't know me! Well I'm going to start by saying that my name is Janessa Tucker I'm a half human, half vampire no.. Not the fanged, I v' want to suck your blood type of vampire though we do drink blood. I was born from a human and a vampire, my father Warren Tucker met my mom Gabriella when he was living in Texas at the time and he fell in love with my mother. And my mother fell for him well they started dating and fell even more in love. soon after my father popped the big question and my mom said yes of course and my auntie Olive she's a human planed their wedding and not soon after on their honeymoon I was conceived I know what you're thinking "how can I be here when my father is like dead?" I know I don't get it ether we're on the same page anyway my mom knew what my father was but she wanted to keep me even after the stories about mix breeds ripping out of their mothers when it time for birth and none of them live. But she held me for about 2 months then I was ready to be born my mother lost a lot of blood and was going to die but my father changed my mom and now their together my mom a vampire and my father a vampire and me their daughter half human and half vampire cool huh?

I get out of the shower and rap a big fluffy purple towel around myself and walked back to my room to find Sammy there "here wear this" Sammy handed me black skinny jeans, a brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of fur boots "thanks" I mumble placing them on my bed "I'll be up to do your hair" Sammy said walking toward the door "okay" I said smiling she smiled back left me to dress I dressed and thought about where I was Forks, Washington hmmm what a funny name for a town but yes here I was Forks, Washington where there was a consent cover of clouds perfect for vampires I smiled to myself once I was dressed and sitting in front of my vanity with Sam's hands in my hair I asked "So are we staying here now? Or leave after a year?" she looked at me through the mirror "Jane we'll stay as long as you want" "okay then let's stay I want to graduate" she smiled "well your done" my hair was still curly like it always is but I had a brown yarn hat on and light make-up "come on before we're late for our first day of school" I turned to see Sam holding out my black leather jacket I grabbed it and put it on grabbing my back pack and followed Sam down stairs where the rest of my family was "Jane!" I was hugged by my best friend Bella "Hi Bellsy" I said hugging her back she pulled away "we're going to rock this school!" I laughed there's the Bella I know "Hell yeah we are" I yelled "language Janessa" my mother said looking at me then giving me a kiss on the cheek "Don't smother her Gabby" My father said placing his hand on her hip then pulling me into them in a group hug "have a wonderful day at school J" they said together "I will" I said pulling out of their embrace "Jane come on!" I heard Bella's voice calling from the garage "Coming!" I called back "Eddie you take care of your sister okay?" Dad said as my brother walked down the stairs he smiled at me "I will" he grabbed a hold of my hand pulling me to the garage I waved bye to my parents. Edward went to Bella kissing her "Jane aren't you ride with us?" Bella asked "Yeah" I said climbing in their Volvo and we were off Me, Bella, Edward, Charlie, Noel and Sam and Chris.

We pull into Forks high school parking lot and piled out our cars it was still early for people was still In the parking lot right next to us was a group of inhumanly beautiful people and I knew right away they were vampires I pulled out my phone check the time when it was suddenly gone from my hand I looked up to see Edward holding it smiling at me I glared "EDWARD!" I yelled clearly pissed off

Hey well that was the first chapter of Janessa love it?, Like it?, Hate it?, let me know leave a review next up Jasper's pov


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper's POV**

I lay with my eyes closed and listened to the world around me when my peaceful bliss was interrupted by a small pixie Alice… "Jazzy, Jazzy, you have to come to school with us today" she said plopping herself on my bed "why?" I asked with my eyes still closed I didn't have to do anything for her anymore she's not my mate and yes I love her but as my annoying little sister nothing more anyway that's Damon's job "Cause today is going to change everything, so get up!" she said I opened my eyes and looked at her "Change how?" I questioned "you'll see if you come" she said standing and walked-skipped over to Damon her mate "Fine" I sighed sitting up and running a hand through my curly blond hair "Yay! I promise Jazzy you'll thank me" she said grabbing Damon's hand and they both left closing my door I sighed another sigh and got dressed it's going to be a long day.

Outside Fork high school waiting for the dreaded school day to start when a Volvo, Hummer, BMW and a Chevy pulled into the lot Alice visibly perked up she was bouncing on her toes and everything then there was a heart beat in the group she was wearing brown and black she was beautiful no doubt about it she pulled out her phone when she suddenly snapped her pretty little head to the left to a boy who looks shockingly like Eddie boy "EDWARD!" she yelled pissed off "Edward give it back" said a girl slapping Edward number 2 upside the head which in turned made Edward number 2 hand the beautiful girl the phone then the bell rang and everyone headed into the school on to class I hoped I had a class with the girl in brown.

**Hey ppl it the author Starshine so sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the other chapter as well but i wish you all a happy thanksgiving and a Merry Christmas to everyone and thanks to those who favorited my story! 3 hugs and kisses to all of you **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Janessa's POV

The first half of the day went by quickly the only class I didn't have with my family was Lunch and I was headed there now I had my IPod on, on replay was Edward's lullaby for me ( Search A River Flows In You-Yiruma) as I walked into the Caf I was bombed by the girl that was in my trig class I forgot her name though I pulled one ear bud out when I saw her mouth start to moved "Hi remember me Jamie" she said placing her arm through mine I nodded though I clearly didn't she just carried on pulling me into the lunch line she noticed I had my other ear bud on she reached for the one in my hand "May I?" she asked looking at me I handed it to her she placed it into her ear her face brighten "who played this? It's amazing" she looked at me "my brother Edward it's my lullaby" I muttered taking back the ear bud "well it's lovely " she smiled and I knew she meant it her emotions said it all. Of course you don't know but I have powers so to say some of my family have some too mine are Empathy, Mind-reading, showing of thoughts, I can see the past, present, and future of a person, I'm a shield to a mental and physical one at that. With my seer power, I can see the past in one whole vision then the present only of their decisions and the future of the decisions outcome and what would that set in a long run "are you going to eat?" The girl Jamie asked "no, I'll just get water" I said walking to get that water and sit with her I tapped next on my IPod and Edward's other Lullaby for me played (Search Poem- Yiruma) I sighed remembering when he played it for me

-Flashback-

**It was the morning of my 13****th**** birthday when I woke to the sound of Edward's piano I jumped from my bed and ran to the living room and there he was playing my lullaby the one I heard him play since I was in my mom's womb he also played for me when I was just a baby I would fall asleep to it I now can't sleep without either him playing or I have it playing on my IPod in the background I sat next to him I watched him play for a bit when the melody changed I looked up at him and he looked down at me "Happy birthday Janessa" he whispered I then knew that that's my other lullaby he wrote another lullaby for me I smiled once again and leaned my head onto his shoulder and let him play**

-End flashback-

"Hey Janessa" I heard Jamie's voice bring me back to the present "what?" I asked looking at her "Jasper Whitlock is looking at you" she said looking behind her to the table I looked along and there was a blond looking at me he had the curliest hair like mine he's eyes a butterscotch color like my family's he was well muscled and lean he's lips had a slight pout to them I wanted to kiss them… where did that come from? I looked back to Jamie "who are they?" I asked and just for the heck of it I looked back at the table then turned around when Jasper look at me "The Cullen's" she whispered like it was a secret and it was wrong to tell me. "Cullen's?" I asked but I thought she said Jasper was a Whitlock "yes Cullen Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them you already know which one is Jasper Whitlock the tall blond, Rosalie Hale the other blond" I turned to look and spotted Rosalie she was super model worthy she could give Charlie a run for her money I looked back at Jamie as she said something else "Alice Cullen is the small Pixie- like girl she's really weird and she's with Damon the tall one with the long black hair he looks like he's in pain" I looked and also spotted them Alice was like a pixie she had small pixie like features and her hair was short and pointed in almost every direction she was sitting on which I believe was Damon he did look in pain so using my Empathy power I sent him a dose of clam and support knowing how it feels Damon's head snapped up and locked eyes with me I smiled then turned back around I then got a feeling of gratitude I smiled knowing who it was "The big buff one is Emmett Cullen he's with Rosalie and then that leaves Edward and Bella their also together " Jamie concluded I turned once again to get a glance of Emmett , Edward and Bella Emmett looked like a big bear but he seem more like a teddy bear then a grizzly I smiled he seemed nice then I moved my eyes to Edward he looked like my Eddie but with Bronze hair and it was strangely done like he just left the house as soon as he got out of bed when my Eddie had curly black hair like mine then I looked at Bella last she was nothing like my Bellsy she had wonderful curls they stopped mid-back and she had a pointed nose and big doe eyes of course golden like the rest of her family her lips the upper slightly bigger then her bottom I looked away from them I didn't want to end up walking over there and saying hi I had to fight the urge to go with them be with them I wanted to forever the lunch bell rang and everyone got up and headed to their last classes as I walked toward the door I felt a tap I looked at where it was and it was the girl in my history class… what was her name again? "Hi you might not remember me but I'm Kimberly I have Bio with you" she smiled I so did the same. "Would you like to walk?" she asked "sure" I replied

We walked in silence witch I was thankful for when we got to the room there was a sub the teacher wasn't there I smiled I get to listen to my Lullaby again Kimberly already had a partner in fact all of the tables was filled all but one and Jasper was there. **(AN: man wanted to end it there!)** I sighed a sigh walked over and sat down swiftly Jasper looked at me I keep all my will power from looking over I place my ear buds in my ears all the while Jasper was watching me I grabbed my IPod and searched for Edward's Lullaby once I found it I played it placing the volume up high I then grab a piece of paper and my lead pencil Jasper was watching my hands I stole a glance and he was breathtaking I quickly looked back to my paper I started drawing I drew a river then on the side I drew roses and rose buds all around the sides of the river Jasper watched the whole time the lullaby ended so I grabbed the IPod again and put on the other lullaby I continued drawing when Jasper tapped me with his pencil I looked up and took a bud out of my ear "I like your drawing" he drawled in a deep southern accent I smiled he's from the south ehh? I have a accent myself Texan "Then,-"I wrote my Name in cursive and added the date "you can have it' I passed the paper to him and placed my lead pencil in my pencil case I looked back to Jasper "you want me to have it?" he questioned I chuckled softly "yes, you like it, you can have it I'll draw another one" I said shrugging like it's no big thing "okay" Jasper placed it in his pocket and then turned to me "I'm Jasper by the way your Jane right?" I looked over at him studded "H-how do you know my name?" I asked "what? You prefer if I called you Janessa then?" he smirked I huffed "No, I like Jane. I Just though since people here know me as Janessa you would too I'm like the talk of the school" I place a strand of my hair behind my ear as I looked at him again his hand came up to touch me when it did a jolt of electricity shot through me I jump I looked at him "I-I'm sorry" he mumbled looking from his fingers to my face I quickly changed the subject "I hate the rain" I blurted I blinked a couple of times before locking eyes with him "Then why'd you move here?" he asked and Jasper was really curious with a quick check of his emotions to see if I could play emotion game with him I sent him my amusement in turn cause him to project his confusion I smirked glad to know he was an empath like me I smirked some more "**let the games begin" **I thought to myself as I projected my undying love I had growing for him and his family he sent me his love and lust I had eyebrow raised okay you want to play dirty? I'll show you dirty I then took it up a notch I threw him a whirlwind of emotions first from love to lust to anger to sadness to happiness then to over whelming pain then last but not least I sent him a hard and strong dose of pure giddiness I nearly laughed my ass off when Jasper couldn't sit still " okay you win" jasper mumbled under his breath I smirked as i slowly eased off of the giddiness and then sent my amusement and love Jasper relaxed then looked at me again and sighed I didn't know why but I felt as if I knew Jasper my whole life besides the fact I wanted him more than anything "we can't be friends Jane" he then said his face close to mine "Says who?" I taunted "I'm too dangerous for you" as he spoke he raked a hand through his curly blond hair, hair I also came to love and crave for. "Yea right… I might as well say that means my whole family is dangerous for me too then huh?" I looked at his face classic surprised face I say "you know what I am?" Jasper asked "Yes I do" I got closer "You're a vampire and so is your family plus my family their vamps also I'm a half-breed I'm half human and half vampire" the bell rang I smiled "you're not dangerous Jasper just misunderstood" I stood and walked to the door Jasper followed I saw the people I was sitting with at lunch they gave a look I ignored them "What class to you have now?" Jasper asked thanks to my vampire picture like memory I told him without having to dig through my bag "Gym" I answered standing at the door that lead outside which is where the gym was outside I looked up at him I wanted to say something anything but the only thing that came out was a ragged breath "May I walk with you Ma'm?" Jasper asked holding my gaze I knew then I couldn't say no to him I nodded and followed when he walked out the doors we walked closer to the gym but stopped about a foot away from the door I looked at the door then at Jasper he had a pained expression on his face I felt hurt too but I knew he wasn't projecting it was just pain Jasper looked up at me and I stared waiting his next move when he lifted his hand and with only his fingertips he brushed my temple down to my chin I shivered he smirked cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead "Bye…" with one last kiss on the forehead Jasper turned and walked to the school doors I walked backwards then turned and opened the gym doors in a sort of haze

**_AN: Okay some of yous might have notice this sound like twilight it is it redone! Lolz i writing this story like The twilight Saga so you know what to do Also i have made a Soundtrack for this Story so make sure you get a chance to listen to it on you tube search Janessa Soundtrack and it should pop up thanks,_**

**_Starshine!_**


End file.
